


Some Things You Just Have to See in Person

by emmiimmeme



Series: Hamilton Soulmate AU [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Lots of kissing, M/M, happy gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmiimmeme/pseuds/emmiimmeme
Summary: A sequel to Open Your Eyes





	

**Author's Note:**

> I finally gained the energy to write a sequel to Open Your Eyes. I'm so sorry for the wait. I hope this fills all your gay soulmate needs.

“John?” 

The word rang out in John’s ear. No. Surely not. He closed his eyes briefly. Sure enough, there he was.  


John stood silently, walking across the circle to Alexander, who just stared. John held out his hand to help Alex up. He didn’t let go when they were both standing. They walked out the door of the bedroom hand-in-hand, crossing to an empty room across the hall. When the door closed behind them, John let go of Alex’s hand and sat down on the edge of the bed. Alex sat next to him, and John didn’t have to close his eyes or turn his head to know that Alex was staring at him.  


“So,” John said, finally looking Alex in the eyes he knew had seen far too much than any 18 year old should have.  


“You didn’t like me?” Alex asked in a small voice. John’s heart clenched in his chest.  


“Lafayette worded that terribly. So did I. You just, you need to sleep, man. I know you have to do everything you can to get where you want to go but you’re hurting yourself and fucking up my sleep schedule.” Alex was quiet as he nodded. John took his hand again, tracing random patterns over the calluses on his fingers. He smiled softly, then laughed. Alex looked at him with a confused expression.  


“What’s so funny?” He asked, worry lingering in his eyes. John smiled, taking Alex’s hand up to his lips and kissing the knuckles.  


“I just can’t believe I finally found you.”  


He looked up to see Alex’s eyes soften. They both smiled, hiding their identical blushes.  


“What now?” Alex asked. John shrugged, kissing Alex’s hand again.  


“We could go back to the other room,” John said. Alex stared at him. John smiled. “Or…” he said, trailing off. Alex smiled as John slid his hand into his hair and pressed their foreheads together.  


Their lips met, and it felt like coming home.  


~~~  


A week passed, and John and Alex still couldn’t believe their luck. They met between classes, sharing coffee, stories, and kisses. They doubted that this feeling of happiness would ever wear off, and smiled when they realized they really were a “they.”  


John knocked on the door to Alex’s room for their movie night and was immediately pulled into the room by the collar of his shirt and was suddenly being kissed. John placed his hands on Alex’s hips, not complaining in the slightest. Alex pulled back, burying his face into John’s chest. “Sorry,” he whispered into John’s shirt. “I haven’t seen you all day. I was in withdrawal. John smiled, kissing the top of Alex’s head.  


“Believe me, my dear boy, you’ll never hear me complain about you kissing me.” Alex buried his face farther into his boyfriend’s chest. John gently pushed him back and sat down on the small dorm couch to start their movie. Alex curled into his side and pressed a kiss to John’s cheek. John responded with a soft kiss to Alex’s lips. Then another one. And another. The kisses were never ending, it seemed. However, neither of the two boys found that they were very upset about that.  


They didn’t see much of the movie.  


~~~  


Ten months passed. July. John and Alex hadn’t seen each other in almost two months. Alex was staying with Hercules in New York, and John was in South Carolina for the summer. The two missed each other unbearably, and longed to be held in person again.  


This was about to change however.  


John had convinced his father to let Alex come to South Carolina for the rest of the summer. They had a big enough house, they would stay in separate rooms, they wouldn’t bother anyone. Henry Laurens was reluctant; John had been right in thinking that his father would hate that his soulmate was not a woman. Henry relented though, if not just to get John off his case.  


So Alex flew down to South Carolina. Due to an unfortunate political gathering John’s father was hosting, John was unable to pick his boyfriend up at the airport. He sent the family driver instead, silently cursing his father. He knew Henry had planned the gala this day and time for a reason.  


So John mingled, sipped champagne, and checked the door every two minutes, anxious for his soulmate to arrive.  


Alex appeared about an hour into the party; he closed his eyes to pick out where in the large room his boyfriend was, and immediately started walking over there. John’s back was facing Alex, whose heart was pounding with excitement. He tapped John on the shoulder.  


As soon as John saw who was getting his attention, there was no one else in the room.  


~~~  


Four years passed, and Alex was trying to remain calm at dinner while the ring burned in his pocket. He could hardly pay attention to the conversation, and had hardly touched his food.  


“Alex? Babe are you all right?” John asked, worry in his eyes. Alex took a deep breath.  


“Yeah. Yeah, I’m just a bit nervous.”  


John took Alex’s hand. “Why are you nervous? Is everything okay?”  


Alex nodded and slid out of his chair, dropping to one knee. Johns hand flew to his mouth as Alex pulled the small velvet box out of his pocket. “I know this isn’t entirely necessary, seeing as we’re soulmates, but it’s a sign of love andー” Alex didn’t get to finish his speech before John was pulling him into a kiss and whispering _yes, yes, oh my god yes, I love you so much_ against Alex’s lips.  


They were both crying as Alex slid the ring onto John’s finger.  


~~~  


Five years passed, and they stood at the altar in matching tuxes and said their vows.  


Nothing had changed, but at the same time, everything had.  


~~~  


Nine years passed, and they signed the adoption papers to their first child, a little boy named Philip whose freckles bared a strange resemblance to John's.  


~~~  


Sixty years passed, and the two men sat on the back deck of their home in upstate New York, reminiscing of their youth as their children and grandchildren mingled in the backyard.  


Not a single moment was regretted.

**Author's Note:**

> !!!! Happy Gay!!!! I hate formatting on AO3. Sorry about all the kissing. Kind of. Not really, actually. If you want to imagine that some of that kissing turned to sin, go ahead. If you want to imagine that John and Alex are both asexual and just like to kiss and cuddle, that's cool too. I'm all about ace representation. You can find me on Tumblr as emmiimmeme.tumblr.com or writingliketimedoesntexist.tumblr.com . I hope you enjoyed, and thank you for reading  <3


End file.
